M&M's
by RandumGrrls
Summary: It's a week after Halloween and the Wammy Boys are celebrating by sharing their candy. What happens when Mello eats all of the M&M's? MattxMello fluff! One-Shot


**A post Halloween fic for you guys. Written around a week after Halloween. Thanks to my friend Xendria for helping me with the idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters!!!****__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**  
It was the week after Halloween, and the Wammy boys were still munching away at their candy they've earned. They had been very successful and ended up getting enough candy to last them a few more weeks. Well, if Mello would stop eating the M&M's.

Matt, of course, was oblivious to the chocoholic's feasting and went to grab a round colorful piece of candy from the bowl that they shared. Instead of candy, however, the only thing his hand came in contact with was the bottom of the glass bowl. Matt sighed out loud.

"Mells, you just ate all the candy didn't you?" Matt twitched. He was playing his Nintendo D.S. and was currently losing, miserably. Mello twitched too, but for a different reason. He'd been found. And to add to it, the shame of not being able to control himself was too much for the blond genius. Mello turned around and Matt looked up from his game. The gamer gasped and had to hold back a snicker. Mello had a little something on his face.

Okay, maybe not a _little_ something. Mello looked like a rainbow had blown up all over his face. It was even in his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes. Y-you should go wash up," Matt was about to lose it. He couldn't hold in his laughter too much longer. And thinking about it wasn't helping. Mello nodded, but when he saw his best friend holding back laughter, he glared.

"You think this is funny?!?! I could be stained forever! My poor hair! I'm going to look like a giant M&M forever!" Matt, being the random boy he was, decided to change the subject.

"What's so good about chocolate anyway?" His blond friend looked taken back. Mello glared once more, not only at Matt, but at the albino boy, also called Near, who was currently staring at the two.

"Would you not stare!!!!" Mello screamed to across the room. Near chuckled to himself, having accomplished his daily mission of annoying Mello, and returned to his tower of dice. Mello just growled. First, his best friend, and first crush (shhh... don't tell), was laughing at him. Second, he was being treated like number two again. No, not that number two!!!

"Haven't you heard that when you eat chocolate, you feel like you're in love?" Mello whispered to Matt. The gamer choked on air and blushed. Love was such a delicate thing to talk about to your crush. A thought ran through Matt's mind, and he felt like he needed to voice it.

"Mello, how do you know what love feels like?" Mello fished out a bar of chocolate and cracked it in half. He handed one half to Matt, and stuck a corner of the other in his mouth.

"Let's just say, when I eat chocolate, it gives me a feeling that I feel around a certain somebody. Since I believe that the rumor is true, about the whole chocolate thing, I'm led to the conclusion that it is, in fact, love." Matt nodded. He liked this side of Mello. Of course, he liked all the sides and faces of Mello, but this one he grew to adore. Matt blushed.

"A-and who is this certain someone?" Matt managed to get out. He looked at the uneaten half of chocolate and sighed. Now that Mello told him the rumor, he decided to see if it really was true. He took a bite of chocolate. It certainly was something different, now that he focused on the taste. It felt like his heart had speed up, but not by much. The sweetness was adding to the feeling. Now he knew why Mello had eaten so much chocolate. When was the last time someone, other than Matt had shown some kind of affection to the blond?

"Well, I don't know if I can tell you..." Mello took an epic bite out of his chocolate and sighed. It just tasted so good. It made him feel like Matt was around, even when he wasn't there. But, of course, he preferred the real thing that had currently scooted beside him.

"You can tell me anything, Mells. We're best friends," Matt said. He looked hurt. Mello couldn't stand seeing his friend look like that so he sighed.

"Okay. Well it's... it's..." He looked Matt right in the eye.

"It's you okay!?!?! I like you a lot! Like a whole bunch, Matt! I would never trade you for all the chocolate in the world! Not even if you hate me because of this! It's okay if you don't want to-" Before Mello could finish his confession, Matt had grabbed onto his chin and squeezed his lips shut. Mello now looked like a rainbow fish, his lips still trying to form words to complete the exact feelings that had been in his heart for a while now.

"Silly, I would never hate you. I love you Mello," And with that, Matt took the blond and kissed him deeply on the lips. Mello gasped, but quickly responded. Both of their hearts were racing, and little did they know, the same thoughts were going through their heads. _'I can't believe he loves me!'_

Mello opened his eyes to see Near staring. But it wasn't an odd stare. He was smiling! He mouthed some words that Mello decided were 'It's about time,' and just shrugged it off. He was with the love of his life. The one and only thing Mello could say was sweeter than chocolate.

Matt was in heaven. Kissing the boy that had found his way into his Nintendo filled dreams. 'They should make a video game about this, I know I'd buy it!' Matt thought.

They parted and looked at each other. Matt giggled.

"You know Mells, you still have some M&M's on your face. Well, the color anyway. Let's get you cleaned up," Mello nodded and the couple stood. They marched to the bathroom, holding each others hands all the way. Despite what happened, Random Matt decided to make another appearance.

"What does M&M stand for anyway?" Mello pondered for a while. _'M&M? Hmmm...'_ then the realization hit him. _'Mello & Matt!_' Matt was still waiting for his partner's answer. Mello smirked.

"Just think, Matt. It shouldn't be too hard!" Matt thought and finally reached the same conclusion as Mello just as they reached the bathroom. The gamer opened the door and pushed Mello inside.

Near peered around the corner once he heard a click, most likely from a lock. He looked at the bathroom door and sighed.

"Something tells me that they are going to do more than clean Mello's face. It's about time." The albino boy snickered and walked off. Now he could finally play with his dice without having to worry about the two older boys never finding out that their bond was more than that of friends.

* * *

**Soooo... how did you guys like it?!?!?!?! I love reviews... please no flames. Even though I like fire, I don't like the flamers! Keep the love going around please!!!!!**


End file.
